This invention relates to cycles, and in particular to a four-wheel cycle having two forward steering wheels and two rearward wheels, one of which is driven.
For a thorough discussion of the prior art and previous developments in the cycle industry, the reader is referred to the background section of the patent to Carpenter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,277. It is not deemed necessary to reproduce that information here, but rather to discuss new developments relating to the present device.
There have been many three-wheel recumbent cycles invented in recent years, showing a growing trend to this type of vehicle. However, although four-wheel motorized vehicles are, of course, common, there has been little evidence of development work on four-wheel cycles. Tricycles have serious limitations as a recumbent vehicle, primarily because one of the wheels must be in line with the operator. This makes steering difficult and unresponsive because of the long wheelbase. lt also elongates the vehicle, giving it a gangling appearance. Further, the frame must be heavier and stronger to support the weight of the operator between the long wheelbase.
It was desired to develop a vehicle which had the objects of being small yet comfortable, readily maneuverable, having various gears for power or speed, easily controlled, and safe. Further, it was desired to employ as many standard bicycle parts as possible, to reduce cost and facilitate repair. These and other objects and advantages, and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.